


Why Not One More Night?

by CannaEnna



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannaEnna/pseuds/CannaEnna
Summary: Three years ago, Kagome Higurashi walked away from a once-in-a-lifetime kind of romance. The intensity, the heat, all proved to be too much and she was too afraid to take the leap, choosing Inuyasha, the safe bet, instead. Now her life is a mess, her relationship's a mess, and she is drowning in the weight of it all. Will Mr. Right give her a second chance? Or is she doomed to misery with Inuyasha, who can never love her the way she dreamed? (I suck at this guys, but hey, I'm trying here!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had another Inuyasha fic going for a while and ended up so disappointed with the way it was going I decided to scrap it and start from scratch! So this is attempt number 2! Comments and/or constructive criticism is helpful and welcomed!

Kagome and Sango sat side by side outside Sango and Miroku’s hut on what Kagome was sure was the hottest day of any summer she’d experienced. Sango sat in a worn wooden chair Miroku had crafted for her, caressing her five-month pregnant belly with a loving smile, while Kagome sat in the grass next to her sorting through the basket of herbs she had collected that day. Sango sighed, breaking the companionable silence between them,  
“Kagome?” She asked. Kagome looked up, unable to keep from grinning at the sight of Sango so caught up in her hard-won happiness,  
“Yeah, Sango?” She responded, setting her basket aside for the moment,  
“Don’t tell Miroku, but…it’s a girl.” Kagome’s grin spread ear to ear,  
“A girl? Oh, Sango that’s so wonderful! How do you know?” Sango rubbed her belly again tenderly, her expression of one thoughtfulness before she replied,  
“I just do. I don’t know how to put it into words. Miroku’s sure it’s a boy, but I just know he’s wrong. I’m going to have a little princess.” Kagome rested her hand on Sango’s stomach,  
“Well maybe she’ll finally move for her Aunt today!” Kagome teased. Sango rested her hand on Kagome’s, guiding her hand to the far-right side of her stomach, and Kagome gasped aloud when she felt something hard poking out from under the skin,  
“That’s an elbow. Or maybe a knee.” Sango laughed at Kagome’s reaction.  
“Hello sweet baby.” Kagome murmured softly close to Sango’s belly, “I’m your Aunt Kagome. I love you even more than your mommy.” She joked. Sango rolled her eyes and playfully swatted Kagome’s hand away, leaving both of them giggling.  
“Oh Kagome.” Sango sighed, “I never thought I could be this happy. Miroku is so wonderful, being married to him is everything I hoped for and so much more. And now with the baby…I just can’t imagine my life getting any better.” Kagome was ashamed at the sudden rush of jealousy she felt at Sango’s words. Three years since Naraku was defeated. Three years living side by side with Inuyasha and it had all amounted to nothing. They shared a hut, sure, and here and there over the past three years they had shared a bed, but he had never even gone as far as to tell her he loved her. Their relationship was what it had always been, always desperately waiting for that moment when he would let her in, let her see beneath his gruffness and his attitude. Those moments had been few and far between, and the ones there had been she cradled close to her heart. Those precious moments kept her going through the tough times, when she felt that making the choice to return to the Feudal Era had been the worst mistake she’d ever made. Kagome forced herself to smile up at Sango, despite the sudden turn of her thoughts,  
“I’m so happy for you, Sango. It’s everything I wanted for you.” Sango’s eyes were suddenly sad, as if she could read Kagome’s thoughts,  
“I’m sorry, Kagome. I know how things are with Inuyasha. I shouldn’t have started going on about how wonderful everything is for me when everything’s going so awful for you.” Kagome waved Sango’s concern away,  
“Don’t. You’re happy, then I’m happy. You can’t not allow yourself to enjoy what you have just because I’m a little down right now, Sango!” Sango chuckled and stood, resting her hand on the arm of the chair to help her balance.  
“I have to go inside, or I might die." Sango joked, "It’s so hot today I can’t stand it, and I’m just so tired.” Kagome picked up her herb basket and stood, reaching to embrace her friend and then turning to go, knowing how cranky Sango tended to get when she was tired. Sango grabbed her hand before she could walk away however, “Hey Kagome?” She asked.  
“Yeah? What is it, Sango?”  
“I know that things aren’t working out well between you and Inuyasha. Maybe…I mean…Maybe he’s not the one. You seemed so much happier when you and-“  
“Sango, please. I can’t talk about it.”  
“Kagome, you’ve never talked about it. I mean, sure you gave me the general idea, but it’s been almost three years! We’ll see him eventually, and-“  
“Sango, no!” Kagome took a step back, “We aren’t gonna see him again and Inuyasha has no idea!”  
“I know! I know he has no idea but Kagome, I know how you felt and-“  
“It hurts, Sango!” Kagome practically screamed, instantly regretting it when she saw the hurt in Sango’s eyes. She gave Sango a half-hearted smile and laid a reassuring hand on Sango’s shoulder, “It hurts, ok?” Kagome tried again, her tone gentler, “I was stupid, and he was wonderful and I just made too many mistakes. I was scared and Inuyasha was safe, the smart choice. I was wrong, I guess, but I can’t go back. There’s just too much damage. I didn’t realize what I had at the time and now…it’s too late. After the battle with Naraku, he was gone, and I haven't heard a thing from him since. And I can't blame him for that. Inuyasha and I aren't much now, but I made my choice. I have to live with it.” Kagome struggled to hold back her tears, and Sango suddenly reached out and wrapped her in a tight hug, “It’s horrible, Sango. I’m horrible. I chose Inuyasha second and now I’m paying for it. That’s why everything’s wrong, and that’s why I must stick it out and make it right. Inuyasha deserves my all.” Her voice was slightly muffled as she cried into her friend’s shoulder. They stood that way for a while, Kagome crying into Sango’s shoulder while Sango rubbed soothing circles on her back.  
“I should never have brought him up, Kagome. I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?” Kagome sniffled and wiped her eyes before chuckling and hugging Sango tighter,  
“Of course I do. You’re the sister I never had, I’ll always forgive you. I’m gonna go Sango, let you take a nap and wait for Miroku to come home. Come see me tonight, ok?” Sango nodded, squeezing Kagome tight before letting go and disappearing inside her hut.  
Kagome walked down the dirt path to her hut feeling as if the weight of the world suddenly rested on her shoulders. She had loved Inuyasha since that first day she had found him on the Goshinboku. The one and only time she had doubted that love was when she had started fooling around with him, the other one-she scoffed at her own stupidity, unable to even think his name even after all this time-and she had been petrified by the intensity of her feelings, they had been so much more than what she’d felt for Inuyasha. She’d been so scared by her feelings that she’d backed out, choosing to pursue things with Inuyasha instead. Inuyasha was tried and true, the safe bet, and she had used the heartache from her split to fuel the fire in their relationship. She had never taken time to grieve, to heal, and suddenly it was all catching up to her. The reality that she had willingly walked away from what could have been real for someone who hardly touched her, and had never once said he loved her, all because she had been afraid was crushing. She wanted to scream, to cry at her own stupidity. But it wasn’t an option today. Inuyasha and Miroku were supposed to be arriving home tonight, returning from a two-week long journey slaying a tiger demon in the neighboring village. There were things to be done before they arrived. 'No time to cry today, Kagome' she told herself 'There'll be time for that tomorrow. Right now there's work to be done'

 

Hours later, Kagome sat in the hut she shared with Inuyasha, stirring a boiling pot of stew over the fire pit. She had bathed, washed her priestess robes and even sprayed them with the last little bit of perfume she had brought with her from her final visit to the Modern Era. The herbs she had collected that day were all neatly organized and sitting on the table next to her mortar and pestle, waiting to be ground down and made into poultices or whatever Kaede required. Their futon mat was laid on the floor made up nicely. She was ready. Tonight she would bridge the gap between her and Inuyasha. Whatever it took, she was determined like she had never been before that all the years of being by his side would be worth it. Everything she had walked away from would be worth it. Missing out on her brother growing up and her mother growing old would be worth it.  
“No more screwing around, Kagome Higurashi.” She murmured to strengthen her own resolve, “Tonight, it’s all or nothing. If he can’t love me, then I’m going it alone. I’ll be happy either way.”  
The waiting game proved tougher than she had imagined, and what felt like an eternity later she stood leaning against the wall next to their doorway, tapping her foot and chewing her lip with nervousness. It couldn’t be that much longer, could it? Inuyasha and Miroku couldn’t possibly stop and camp for the night when they were so close to home! And then she heard it, the sound of male voices coming from down the path. She took a few calming breaths and then painted on her best smile, starting her own walk down the dirt path to greet Inuyasha and who she assumed was Miroku with him. Odd, that Miroku would come to visit them before going home to see Sango. She took deep breaths of the fresh night air to calm the racing of her heart, losing more of her bravado with each step she took. Finally, she was greeted with the familiar sight of Inuyasha’s stark white hair that contrasted so sharply against the glaring red of the Fire-rat robe. He grinned ear to ear when he saw her,  
“Kagome! I’m back!” He called, increasing his pace til he was practically running towards her.  
“Inuyasha!” She cried, dashing down the path to meet him. As soon as she was within arm’s reach, he scooped her up and held her tight against his chest. Her heart swelled with happiness. This was a warmer greeting than he’d given her since she could remember! Maybe, for once things would go as she’d planned! Tonight was it! And then she heard the other voice, deep and smooth like velvet. His tone was the same as all the nights they’d lain under his furs, naked and tangled up in each other under the stars, whispering in her ear all the ways he loved her.  
“It’s been a long time, Kagome.” Kagome’s heart beat so loud she was sure he could hear it, and she could only stand there gaping at him for a long moment before she finally uttered the one word she hadn't spoken since they parted three years ago  
“Kouga!”


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stared up into his eyes in a stunned silence. How had three years passed and he looked just the same as ever? Her mind was racing with everything she wanted to say, all the things she’d left unspoken, all her regrets. And he just gazed down at her with those deep blue eyes, the ones she had drowned in so many times. She had expected him to look at her with anger, resentment, maybe even a little jealousy, but all she could find in his eyes was longing, and it took all the self control she possessed not to reach for him.   
“Kagome?” Inuyasha finally broke the silence, “Is everything ok?” Kagome cleared her throat, hoping it was dark enough that he wouldn’t catch the blush spreading across her cheeks.  
“Of course. I’m fine. I just…you caught me off guard. It’s been such a long time.” She rubbed her palm across the back of her neck sheepishly, sweeping her long black hair over one shoulder in hopes she could catch a breeze and alleviate the sudden heat that engulfed her body. Was it nervousness? The throbbing between her legs said otherwise. She cleared her throat again, determined to calm herself, and asked, “What are you doing here, Kouga?”  
“I had some pack business to take care of in the area, and when I ran across mutt-face here I decided it had been too long since I’d checked in with all of you. You know, Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku sure miss having you around.”   
“Oh Kouga! How are they? I’m sure they haven’t stayed out of trouble.” Kagome teased. Inuyasha reached out suddenly, his arm encircling Kagome’s waist and gently pulling her against his side, leaning in and kissing the top of her head. It was an action that in any other situation would have been tender, but when Kagome saw the responding fire in Kouga’s eyes, she knew it had a very different meaning between the two demons. It meant possession. Kouga exhaled sharply through his nose, and when his eyes met hers again all traces of that fire were gone.   
“They’re great. Same as ever. Well, there’s one significant difference now, I suppose.” He gave her a smirk before continuing, “They’re mated.” Kagome’s answering grin was ear-to-ear,  
“Mated? Oh, Kouga, that’s so wonderful!” Kouga nodded, smiling back at her,  
“Yeah, it wasn’t even two weeks after we defeated Naraku that they decided it was time-“ Inuyasha cut him off,  
“Hey, Kouga, can we continue this conversation in the morning?” He gave Kagome’s waist a squeeze, “I have some really important stuff to talk to Kagome about tonight.” Kagome looked up at him questioningly, before casting an apologetic look at Kouga, who just shrugged.  
“Sure. Miroku and Sango invited me to stay at their place tonight to catch up. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He looked straight in Kagome’s eyes, all smoldering intensity, before he finished with, “I plan on sticking around for a while. Got a lot of catching up to do.” And without another word he turned and started down the path back to the village, whistling as he went. Kagome shivered involuntarily, causing Inuyasha to pull her closer,  
“You cold? He murmured in her ear, his breath ghosting down her neck.  
“Yeah.” She replied, “Let’s go inside.” 

An hour later found them both full and ready for sleep. Inuyasha had been quiet the entire time they ate, his eyes faraway, which Kagome recognized as a sign he was deep in thought. Once their meal was finished, Inuyasha removed his robes and helped Kagome extinguish the fire in their fire pit, and then pulled her with him to their futon. The moonlight shining through their window provided the only illumination in their home, casting a dim glow on the entire room. Once Kagome was settled next to Inuyasha, he leaned in close, their noses almost touching, arms holding her close against his bare chest, and he took a deep breath in and then spoke,   
“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since I’ve been away, Kagome. It’s been three years now we’ve been together, and I know I haven’t given you what you deserve. I’ve pushed you away, and I know how wrong I’ve been for it. But now I know, I love you, Kagome.” Kagome gasped. She had waited patiently for so long now to hear those words. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha’s neck and pulled him close against her,   
“Inuyasha!” She cried, “I thought you’d never say it.” He chuckled, resting his chin on the top of her head as she burrowed against his chest,   
“I know. I know, but I mean it, Kagome. You’ve stuck by me through everything, and I love you for it. I always have, I just didn’t know how to say it.” Kagome pressed a soft kiss against his chest, his skin slightly damp from her tears, “I want to be your husband. And your mate.” Kagome grinned, looking up into his eyes. When their gazes met, no more words were needed. Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers and held her tight against him. The kiss went from tender to passionate in record time, and it wasn’t long before Kagome could feel Inuyasha’s arousal pressed hard against her thigh. She reached down to stroke the length of him and he moaned quietly in the back of his throat, hips bucking against her hand. Inuyasha wasted no time rolling her on her back, filling her with one quick snap of his hips. Kagome groaned at the sudden intrusion, holding tight to his shoulders and pressing her heels down on the mattress so she could raise her hips to meet his hard, fast thrusts, desperate to find her release. Inuyasha pressed kisses down her neck, his moans echoing in her ears as she lost herself in the feel of him. She squeezed her eyes shut tight when she felt the beginnings of her orgasm bearing down on her, and the image her mind presented to her when she did made her gasp more from shock than from pleasure. Kouga, exactly as he had looked the last time he had loved her. His thick black hair cascaded down his muscled shoulders as he looked down at her, the sweat glistening on his tanned skin causing a few lone strands to stick to the side of his face, his eyes boring down into hers, bottomless pools that she lost herself in every time. Kagome clung to Inuyasha’s shoulders desperately, the image of Kouga above her exactly the catalyst she needed to send her into the hardest orgasm she had experienced in the past three years. Her back arched off the mattress and her toes curled as she screamed her pleasure to the night.  
“Kagome!” Inuyasha’s cry tore from his throat as he followed right after, spending himself inside her. Inuyasha pulled out of her with a groan, rolling over and gazing up at the ceiling. Unwanted tears rolled down Kagome’s cheeks as she finally opened her eyes, guilt heavy in the pit of her stomach. She crossed her arms across her chest, hugging herself, and they lay in silence until Inuyasha rolled on his side to face her, “Why are you crying?” He asked quietly. Kagome turned her head to look at him. She had everything she’d ever wanted. He loved her. Everything was finally as it should be. So couldn’t she stop herself from staring at him wishing he was somebody else? The amber eyes staring back at her suddenly seemed so wrong. ‘You’re just shaken up from seeing Kouga so suddenly after you’d just had that whole conversation with Sango’ she silently assured herself ‘everything will be fine in the morning, you’ll see.’ Kagome forced herself to smile,   
“I’m just happy, Inuyasha.” She answered. Inuyasha’s grin was ear-to-ear,  
“I love you, wench.”  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
